Edward's Joy
by eclipsedawn
Summary: Edward reveling in the joy he has in his new life with Bella and Renesmee. EPOV. One-shot.


**Author's Chapter Notes: This was actually the first fanfiction I'd written-even before Snowed In. Some of you requested that I post it here. I hope you like it.**

**EPOV- after the Volturi conflict**

Renesmee's tinkling laughter echoed off the walls as I entered the cottage. Our cottage. Just thinking about that made me smile. To be completely honest, there was little that didn't make me smile lately. After the Voluturi conflict, everything in my new life with Bella seemed to fall into place.

I entered the nursery quietly. I sill forgot that I could no longer take Bella by surprise, to hear her heart speed up. I would have been filled with remorse over this fact, except I had no room for anything else in my being other than joy. Bella pretended not to notice me as I stood in the threshold, simply taking in the scene before me. Her slender form arched gracefully over the crib as she brushed hair out of our daughter's eyes. I could have burst with feeling. My wife, my daughter - two things I never thought I'd have, things that were never meant for me. But that was before. Before Bella.

I still cannot fathom how Bella failed to see the way her love transformed me. Only my family was aware how much I had changed - how this brave girl gave me incentive to change from an immobile, cold creature of the shadows into something more. As a human, she had proclaimed that she was not worthy of me, and she had no idea how incredibly wrong she was. It was I - the monster - who did not deserve someone so loving, so warm, so trusting, so brave, so exquisite, so Bella.

I still inwardly gloated over the mere fact that she had said "yes" to me. Not only that, but she gave me more than I ever knew to ask for. Bella had given me her trust and her love as a human. She let me see myself as more than some unnatural monstrosity that shouldn't exist. Then, Bella had given me forever. She said "I do" - the words I had been pining to hear her utter since our first kiss, probably before then even. And now as an immortal, Bella has given me tangible proof of our love, Renesmee. I got to have the perfection that was Bella as well as the unimaginable dream that was our daughter by my side for all eternity.

After a few moments of watching the serene view in front of me, I heard Renesmee's breathing become steadier and slower as she fell asleep. Bella turned to see me beaming uncontrollably.

"What?" she asked, sauntering gracefully over to where I stood. My Bella, graceful.

"I'm just incredibly happy, that's all, love," I smiled down at her.

"Me too."

I was overjoyed to hear this. Of course, I didn't believe that Bella found her new life insufferably depressing. I had Jasper around to reaffirm that. However, I was worried Bella would come to detest me, that she would realize she'd made a mistake and take her anger out on me. I never wanted to make Bella unhappy, and it would crush me if she hated our new life.

"Jake and Renesmee wore each other out today, I think. They were playing hide-and-seek throughout the grounds. Supernatural hide-and-seek is quite a sight to see, actually. You should watch them next time. Although, Jake always lets Renesmee win, despite her protesting," Bella laughed.

"Hmm, I'll try to catch it next time," I replied.

I began to picture the surreal task of Renesmee and Jacob running at super-human speeds to catch each other, Renesmee laughing delightedly as she chased Jacob around the cottage.

"So," she said airily, interrupting my reverie, "Now that Renesmee is asleep…"

I needed no further encouragement as I crashed my lips into hers. Another contributor to my excessive happiness was the metamorphosis in our physical relationship. The first time Bella and I made love, it was spectacular, mind-blowing, life altering. But our immortal rendezvous were on a completely different level. When Bella was a human, we both had to exercise so much control. I had to concentrate not to kill her in the throes of passion while Bella focused on not overwhelming me with her staggering sensuality.

With Bella's new, more durable body, there was no need for fear and caution. Their vacancies in our trysts were taken by even more love and passion, transforming our love-making into something completely different. We gave ourselves to each other without fear and without restraint. I soon discovered all that we had been holding back without realizing it. Our unions were indescribably passionate and heavenly.

I slid my lips from hers and trailed them down her smooth throat. I could finally taste her sweet flesh on my tongue without the fear that it would lead to me devouring her. Bella moaned in response, inciting an echoing moan from me. I began to outline her collarbone slowly as my hands massaged her back in circles, causing her to melt into me. Her fingers laced themselves into my hair, restraining me in a slightly painful manner, as if I was going anywhere. The problem was if Bella ever got out of control with her newfound strength, I wouldn't even have the heart to stop her. I would savor the pain because it meant that Bella was like me now.

"We should move this to our room," Bella breathed into my ear, causing me to shiver with the sensation and anticipation.

As we collided into our bed, I leaned down to ravish Bella once again, but she stopped me. She held my face firmly in her hands and looked with concentration into my eyes. I met her burgundy - not gold, not crimson - eyes with fascination as her mind opened to me.

I really am happy, Edward. I want you to know that I have never felt so much contentment or rapture in my life. This, with you forever, is all I've ever wanted.

"Me too," I told her in an awe-filled voice. Her mind still astounded me each time she allowed me entrance into it.

And, to make clear just how much I wanted forever with her, I kissed her ring, then her lips, then proceeded to exercise the passionate love that forever allowed me.

**Chapter End Notes: **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
